Pollux
Also known as Beta Geminorum, Pollux is an orange giant star 34 LY from Earth. It is in the Praezorian Sector of space and part of the Praezorian Empire, as well as a stronghold and a crowning jewel of the Minzera Clan. It is at the end of the Pollux Corridor, which is patrolled by the ERS Gryphon. Pollux, along with its "twin" Castor, comprise the twins that give Gemini its name, and has been viewed with wonder from afar by humanity since before antiquity. It has been the subject of Romance and mythology, and is among the most romantic and titillating stars for burgeoning astronomers, ERSN cadets, and eager starfarers. Pollux is the focal point of the human-Minzera alliance, as its Earth-like world (one of the seven moons orbiting Pollux d) is the home of planetary matriarch Vahzeel, and the system supports many of her pro-human protegees. Pollux itself has several gas giants with moons, including a hot Neptune, a Jupiter-sized planet with water clouds, and a couple ice giants, including Pollux d. Most human settlement in the system is focused on the construction and extension of Pollux Station, or on nearby systems not supported by hyperspace portals, such as 55 Cancri and 47 Ursae Majoris (Rowan). The Earth-like moon is informally known as Cypria. Pollux Station The most important construction project and settlement focal point in the Pollux Corridor, supplies and personnel arrive here on a weekly basis. In orbit around Vahzeel’s planetary holding, Pollux Station was protected by the ERS Valkyrie until she was pulled back to assist against the robotic liberators. The station’s defenses are now mostly online, but it also has two escorts tasked with its particular defense, in addition to the ERS Gryphon and several Minzera warships. The station is valuable hub of human, Minzera and Akeck trade and communication. Two of the station’s strongest imports to the Akeck are terrestrial ant species and ice cream. Vahzeel’s spiritual Minzera party are, meanwhile, interested in translated versions of human religious texts and other relics. The station features an immense bazaar-like space near the hangar, as well as repair facilities, entertainment, hotel facilities, warehousing, and starfarer supplies. The station is the last port-of-call for repairs and supplies before many starfarers plunge into dark space to hew out the new frontier. Due the station’s success, it is already being extended in several directions, and is constantly under construction. It has a large contingent of Star Navy personnel, as well as business officials and civilians. Thestias (Pollux b) A giant hot Neptune orbiting at 1.64 AU around Pollux. There were likely several small terrestrial worlds inside the orbit of Thestias before Pollux ran out of hydrogen and expanded into a giant star, and Thestias's moons were likely much colder at that time. Any water they may have had has been melted and evaporated away now, and they are uninhabitable. Cypria (Pollux d) An ice giant with many moons, several habitable, due to the expansion and heating of Pollux after it ran out of hydrogen. The moons of Cypria were once covered in ice, but that ice has since melted and lush life has taken hold. Cypria is a world inhabited by the Praezorians and used as a creche, where they hatch drones and grow infant matriarchs.